


Possessive

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, Possessive!Adam, jealous!adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do a one shot of Adam Milligan x female!Reader where he takes you out for Valentine’s Day and notices some random guys flirting with you? He gets really possessive of you and it ends in smut. Thank you. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ AND Could I please ask for some rough!possessive!Adam x fem!hunter!reader smut? Where he tells her to take his c**k and says she belongs to him and makes her repeat it again and again. Thank you <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

Warnings: Jealous!Adam, possessive!Adam, smut, rough sex, dom!Adam, sub!Reader, car sex, language

Fic:

“I’ll be right back,” Adam says as he heads up to the counter of the diner to order some milkshakes. You smile as you watch him go. You’d been dating him ever since he’d come back from the cage and decided to follow you on all of your hunts. He insisted on taking you out for Valentine’s even though you told him he didn’t have to. You told him that hunting didn’t really leave time for things like that, but he persisted and you finally caved in. 

You pick up your fork and begin twirling it between your fingers as you wait for Adam to come back. The bell on the door rings and you look up as four rowdy guys enter the restaurant. Adam eyes them as if checking to make sure they aren’t a threat, but turns his attention back to the waitress who’s taking his order. One of the men winks at you as he walks by before the four of them take the booth behind you.

“Hey there Gorgeous,” one of the men says as he turns and drapes his arm over the back of your seat, “What’s a pretty girl like you doing all alone on Valentine’s day?”

“Enjoying myself,” you respond, “But I’m not alone, my boyfriend will be back any minute.”

“And he just left you all on your own?” another of the men asks with a grin, “What a jerk.”

“What? Couldn’t find dates of your own so you have to steal someone else’s?” you ask with a smirk, turning in your seat to face them.

“Well, if I was your boyfriend, I wouldn’t leave you alone the way he’s done,” a third man says, “You never know when devilishly handsome man might show up and steal your girl away.”

“Well, my boyfriend doesn’t have to worry about that,” you assure them with a smile.

“Come on Sweetheart,” the fourth man says, “Give a guy a chance.”

“You don’t even know our names,” the first guy says, “I’m Max.” He extends his hand and you decide to shake it. “This is Dan, Jackson, and Blake,” Max continues as he goes around the table and introduces each of the men in turn. Blake reaches out to shake your hand as well and you can feel yourself being watched.

“You’re free to join us if you want,” Dan says, “You know, until your boyfriend comes back.”

“I think I’d be a bit outnumbered,” you say as way of refusal, “Besides, like I said, my boyfriend will be back any minute.”

“Well, if you change your mind, we’ll be right here Sweetheart,” Blake says.

“Y/N, who are your new friends?” Adam asks, he sounds tense. You knew his time in the pit had made him protective and possessive. After losing everything, you were the one person he clung to, the one thing he refused to give up.

“Oh, this is Max, Dan, Jackson, and Blake,” you tell him, “Boys, this is the boyfriend I was telling you about.”

“So he does exist,” one of the men teases.

“Yeah, he does,” Adam says as he sits in the booth opposite from you and slides your milkshake to you across the table top, “And he doesn’t appreciate other men flirting with his girlfriend.” He begins drinking his shake, trying to ignore the other men.

“It’s just a bit of harmless fun,” Max says, “Unless you’re actually afraid she’ll leave you.” Adam looks up at the comment and you can see the anger in his eyes.

“Adam, it’s alright,” you prompt, quickly grabbing his hand, “They’re just messing around.”

“Yeah Adam, we’re just messing around,” one of them says and you roll your eyes.

“I don’t like the way they’re looking at you,” Adam whispers, “Or the way they’re talking to you.”

“We don’t have to stay,” you tell him, squeezing his hand, “We don’t have to let them ruin our date.”

“Come on Sweetheart, leave your deadbeat boyfriend behind and we can really mess around,” one of the men suggests.

“That’s too far,” Adam shouts. You can tell he’s ready to lunge, but you squeeze his hand and stop him.

“Adam, let’s go,” you say forcefully, not giving him a choice. Adam huffs and pulls his hand from yours before standing from the booth and following him towards the exit.

“Going so soon?” one of the men asks.

“If you change your mind, you know where to find us,” another adds.

“Adam,” you say, trying to keep up with his long stride, “They’re just a bunch of jerk trying to rile you up. Don’t let them get to you.”

“How could I not?” Adam asks as he gets in the driver’s seat. He waits for you to get into the car before starting the engine. “They didn’t just flirt with you, you flirted back and you defended them,” Adam continues.

“I wasn’t flirting with them,” you tell him, “I was turning them down.”

“That’s not how I saw it,” Adam responds. You could tell he was hurt. His foot presses harder on the gas pedal as he speeds down the road, his knuckles turning white around the steering wheel.

“Adam, pull over,” you demand, but he doesn’t listen, “Adam, I need you to stop.” Without saying a word, Adam pulls the car over and shuts off the engine. “I wasn’t flirting with them,” you assure him, taking his hand, “Adam, I love you.” His hand begins to relax in yours and you can tell he’s calming down.

“I know,” Adam says, sounding ashamed, “I love you and I trust you; I know I shouldn’t be jealous. I just can’t stop thinking about the way they talked to you, like they could just take you from me.”

“You know that would never happen,” you tell him. You unbuckle your seatbelt and slide across the seat so that you’re closer to him. “I love you and no one is going to steal me from you. I’m yours remember?” Adam huffs a laugh, his eyes cast down to where his hands are held in yours.

“What would I do without you?” Adam asks, almost to himself, “You’re the only thing keeping me together.”

You cup his cheek in your hand and raise his gaze to yours. Leaning in, you press your lips to his and Adam responds instantly. His hands weave into your hair as he deepens the kiss, his tongue invading your mouth. You grasp at his clothing, pulling layer after layer from his body. Adam does the same to you, undressing you and throwing your clothing into the back seat.

When you’re both naked, he guides you to his lap, his cock already hard against you. “You belong to me,” Adam says, his voice rough. He kisses his way down your neck, his teeth grazing your skin. “Say it,” Adam demands.

“I belong to you,” you tell him. Adam kisses his way down your collarbone.

“Say it again,” he demands.

“I belong to you,” you repeat, “I’m yours Adam, always.”

“Mine,” Adam growls against you. As a reward, he sucks one of your nipples between his lip and kneads your other breast in his hand. You grind yourself against him, making him moan against you.

“Adam, please,” you whisper, your hands fisting in his hair. Adam looks up at you, his eyes flooded with lust. His cock leaks precum against your skin and it only spurs you on. “I’m yours,” you repeat, “Please Adam.” His hands grasp your hips and guide you onto his cock, making you both moan and groan as he fills you to the hilt.

“Y/N, fuck,” he whispers as your walls stretch to accommodate him. You lift and lower your hips, sliding his cock in and out of you again and again.

“Adam,” you moan, his cock throbbing inside you. His hands tighten around your hips and he thrusts up into you as he pulls you down onto him, pushing himself deep inside you and making you cry out.

“Fuck, that’s it,” Adam praises, “You take my cock so well.” You moan his name as you lean back, trying to get a better angle. As you do, your elbow hits the car horn, making you both jump. To your disappointment, Adam pulls out of you and leaves you empty. “Hands and knees,” he instructs.

You do as he asks, moving from his lap and crawling across the seat, positioning yourself as comfortably as you can in the cramped space. Adam moves to kneel behind you. His hands grasp your hips and pull you towards him. You moan as his hard cock slides through your dripping folds, his tip pressing against your clit.

“Adam, please,” you beg, pressing your hips back against him.

“Tell me who you belong to,” Adam demands.

“You Adam,” you tell him, “Only you.” Adam takes his cock in his hand and taps it against your clit. You whimper at the feeling. “I belong to you Adam, fuck me please,” you beg, needing to feel him inside you again. Adam rubs his tip around your clit before sliding it up and down the length of your pussy lips. “Please,” you beg, “Fuck me Adam, please I need you to fuck me, I’m yours, take me, fuck me, please.”

“I love it when you beg for me,” Adam says as he continues to tease you, “Love it when you say you’re mine.” You cry out as Adam thrusts into you forcefully. He sets a brutal pace, fucking you with abandon. His fingertips dig into the skin of your hips, sure to leave bruises. “Mine,” he grunts, “All mine. That’s it, take my cock.” You reach up, bracing yourself against the car door as he thrusts into you hard and fast.

“Adam,” you moan loudly. You can feel yourself growing tight around him. One of Adam’s hands slides up your back and fists into your hair, tugging back hard enough that your back arches. The new angle has him hitting your g-spot with precision. You cry out at each of his thrusts.

“That’s it,” Adam grunts, “Take my cock.” Looking over your shoulder, you watch as Adam’s head tips back, his jaw clenched and his eyes shut tight. His hand slides from your hip and down to your clit.

“Adam, please,” you moan.

“Cum around my cock,” Adam commands, as he rubs your clit with his thumb, “I need to feel you squeeze my cock. Do it now.” His voice is rough, but his command is clear. He presses his thumb against your clit as he thrusts into you hard and it sends you over the edge.

“Adam!” you exclaim as your walls clamp down around him. Your body shudders and you drop down to your shoulders, your arms too weak to support you. Pleasure seeps through every inch of your body, your hands fisting and your toes curling.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Adam groans, his thrusts never stopping as he works you through your orgasm. Suddenly, he grabs your hips with both hands and pulls out of you before flipping you onto your back. He settles himself between your legs before thrusting back into you and resuming his rough pace.

You wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him deep into you with each thrust. Adam rests his forearms beside your head and twists his hands into your hair. His lips meet yours, kissing you frantically as he fucks you harder and faster.

“Y/N,” he grunts again and again as he pounds into you, “Mine, all mine.” You moan and drag your nails down his back, all the while promising that you belong to him. Adam’s cock throbs inside you and twitches hard. His thrusts become erratic and you can feel yourself nearing your second orgasm.

Adam grunts your name as his cock pulses inside you, his cum splashing against your walls. His muscles tense beneath your fingertips and his hands fist in your hair. He crashes his lips against yours, consuming you. The feeling of him cuming inside you sends you over the edge again, the knot in your stomach snaps and your walls clamp down around his pulsing cock.

“Adam!” you cry out as you break the kiss, this orgasm more intense than the last. Your body shudders beneath Adam’s and your legs wrap tighter around him. You grasp at him and pull him close, wanting to feel his weight above you as you come down from your high.

“I love you,” Adam mumbles against your skin as he kisses you here and there. You run your hands over his body and through his hair. “I’m sorry I get so possessive,” Adam whispers, “They just drove me crazy.”

“Don’t apologize,” you tell him, “It’s actually kinda sexy.”

“Yeah?” he asks, kissing his way up your neck, “You like it when I call you mine?”

“Mmm,” you hum in affirmation, “I like it when you get all possessive and rough.” Adam laughs before kissing your lips. You cup his face between your hands and pull away to look up at him. “I love you, and I am yours,” you tell him, “And no matter how hard they try, no one is ever going to steal me from you despite the amount of flirting they do.” 

“I know,” he answers, “I love you too, and I’m yours just as much as you are mine.” A smile crosses your lips before he leans down to kiss you again.


End file.
